


Pillow Talk

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a human, Castle was amazingly good at the fun kinds of torture (A response to a challenge issued at <a href="http://tthfanfic.org">Twisting the Hellmouth</a>. Consensual S&M, lightly explicit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** Harmony Kendall and the Buffyverse were created by Joss Whedon and belong to Fox, Mutant Enemy, and their corporate partners. Rick Castle and the Castleverse were created by Andrew Marlowe and belong to Beacon Hill, ABC, and their corporate partners. This story was created by yours truly, who has no corporate partners.
> 
>  **Notes:** Not at all my usual style, but when I ran across the challenge that prompted this (basically, to present a new twist on the Buffyverse's standard/cliché "world is older than you know" speech), I immediately thought of Harmony...and almost as immediately, my mind dove cannonball-style straight into the gutter. Which is to say, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Hypothetically, this takes place sometime after the events of Angel: the Series and before those of Castle (specifically, sometime between Castle’s first divorce and second marriage).

“Try again, Miss Kendall,” said the chisel-jawed specimen of manhood leaning over her spread-eagled body.  “Are you a vampire – or a demon?”

Harmony blinked.  “Mm-yes!” she said, then gasped as her captor tapped the trigger on the spray mister he was holding, so that a tiny puff of holy water sprinkled itself with exquisite lightness – and equally exquisite pain – over her most sensitive regions.  “I mean, vampires _are_ demons!  Sort of, anyway.”

“I see,” her tormentor said thoughtfully, then frowned.  “Well, no, actually I don’t see at all.  Suppose you explain it to me?”  His attempt at a diabolical leer was severely undercut by the genuine curiosity in his voice, but Harmony was inclined not to complain...especially while Castle was still holding the mister.  For truly spectacular sex, she could put up with almost anything, and Rick Castle was nothing if not spectacular in bed.

“It’s kind of confusing,” she said quickly, as he flicked a finger across her taut left nipple.  “See, there’s two explanations for how the whole vampire thing works.  The Watcher types say when you get turned into a vampire, your human soul gets booted out of your body and a demon takes over, so you aren’t you any more – just a demon in a human suit.”

“Which would make human Harmony and vampire Harmony two totally different people.”

“Right.  Only that’s not what it feels like from our side.  Vampire me doesn’t just have all of human me’s memories – the feelings are there, too, just covered with evil frosting because the soul’s been taken out.  And it turns out you can put souls back – I know a couple of vamps that’s happened to.  Except that’s complicated too, because Angel and Angelus are, like, two totally different guys despite being the same person, but Spike is pretty much always Spike whether he’s got a soul or not.  _Aiii_ - _YAHH_!”

“You’re rambling, Miss Kendall,” Castle said.  His voice was mild, but the sharpened wooden toothpicks whose points he was trailing feather-like across her labia were disconcertingly sharp.  “Are vampires demons, or aren’t they?”

“Let’s just say cousins,” said Harmony, trying to catch her breath – which wasn’t easy.  For a human, Castle was amazingly good at the fun kinds of torture.  “What you’d call real demons, there are a lot of different kinds – slugs, snakes, green guys, blue guys, ogres, insects, you name it.  A lot of them eat people, but then a lot of them _are_ people, too, more or less.  If you go back far enough, I guess, the Powers that created demons created vampires, too.”

One of Castle’s eyebrows went up as he transferred both toothpicks to his right hand, wielding them like tiny chopsticks and extending them deftly inside her, their points gripping her button with restrained but delicious agony.  “Powers?  What Powers would those be, Miss Kendall?”

She couldn’t hold back a short, sharp squeal.  “Aiii!!  It’s, like, complicated.  And the farther back you go – and we’re talking pre-dinosaur-far here – the fuzzier it gets.”

“Do tell,” Castle said, smiling and retaining his gently diabolical hold.

“YEE-aiiy!” Harmony tried her best to let herself relax.  “Okay, okay, I’ll try!  So I was saying demons go back farther than vampires?  Well, Old Ones go back farther than demons.  They were pretty much actual gods, they were in charge for practically ever, and they created demons.  Only eventually the Old Ones moved on or got banished – people argue over which – and the demons ran things until this one primitive human tribe created the Slayer.  _AIIIyahhhh_!!!” she yowled, as Castle’s fingers twitched and wooden needles stabbed into insanely sensitive vampire skin.  Coherent speech ceased; instead, she screamed in ecstasy-laced pain as she climaxed, bucking against the restraints as her channel tightened around Castle’s hand and the tiny twin stakes impaled her nub even more sharply.

Several minutes passed before she was rational enough to speak again.  “That was amazing,” she told Castle with a wickedly beatific smile. “I think I’m actually worn out.”

“Oh, I hope not,” Castle said, beaming cheerfully at her as he reached for a slender purple candle and a lighter. “You haven’t told me what a Slayer is yet.”


End file.
